Dear Jake
by Julia101
Summary: It's been a while since they broke up but lately Miley's been thinking about Jake. One day she sends him a letter reminiscing about the times they shared but isn't prepared for when Jake's response flares up old feelings in her she thought were long gone.
1. Chapter 1

I've always been a massive fan of Jiley as I love Cody Linley/Jake Ryan. It's pretty much the only reason I watch HM anymore and I watched the episode 'It's the end of the Jake as we know it' and I was massively disappointed about how they ended it. I seriously doubt Jake would have cheated on her no matter how many times he screwed up. But anyway, it inspired me to write this fic. It's a letter Miley sends to Jake a couple months after they've broken up, reminding him all of the good and bad times they shared. It's probably going to end up being more than a one-shot, probably a correspondence of letters between the two.

* * *

Dear Jake,

I have a lot of regrets in my life but believe me when I tell you; our relationship isn't one of them. You were my first real love and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

We were on and off for so long, I just assumed some time in the future we'd be on, end up married and live happily ever after. But you ruined that fairytale with a stupid mistake. I thought your betrayal was unforgivable but I was wrong; I no longer blame you anymore.

I run that moment in my mind all the time. The moment we said goodbye and both accepted it was over; the moment our forever disappeared.

But I think about the other stuff too. The good stuff.

Like the first time I met you. You had everyone fooled with the superstar act but slowly and surely, you showed pieces of yourself to me that proved there was a real guy underneath. And I kind of liked that guy.

The first time I realised I was seriously falling for you. On the Zombie High set, you confessed to 'Hannah' you couldn't stop thinking about 'Miley' and I remember my heart skipping a few beats.

The first time we kissed. It came quick and unexpected in the heat of an argument but it was sweet. I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss.

The first time you said you loved me. On national television. I was shell-shocked, unable to believe you'd admitted to the whole world you were in a love with a girl who as far as they knew, wasn't famous.

The kiss we shared after the premiere. It was even better than the first. It was the start of our first real relationship. I loved you holding me in your arms in the seconds after, as the paparazzi snapped away.

The night we had a picnic on the beach and you told me what you'd be too scared to ever tell anyone else. I was blown away by how much you trusted me and the name you considered your own little imperfect flaw only made me love you more.

Or when you came around my house, not long after we'd seen each other in Las Vegas at your fake wedding, and told me you wanted another chance. I was afraid to have my heart broken again and knew that if we stuffed it up this time, it would be the end of it. But I knew we deserved one last shot together to see if we could make it.

When I think about all these things, I almost forget why we broke up. Almost.

Yet when I think of how wonderful our first kiss was, I'm reminded of the minutes after. You know, when you told me you were leaving for four months? I remember feeling angry, wondering how you could just abandon me like that.

Or how you acted like a jerk when we first went out. You'd told me earlier you wished to be normal sometimes but you never seemed to act like it. You were stuck up, rude. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't you but I lost hope after a while. And when you threatened to tell my secret; I felt like dying, unable to believe I could have misjudged you so severely. Your own saving grace that time was your decision to keep quiet. That was the only thing that convinced me there was still the guy I loved underneath.

What about the months we were separated after you stood up to my father to give our love a chance? You never called, you never visited but I was the ever faithful girlfriend. But I soon found out you weren't.

When I saw that picture of you with that other girl, my heart just splintered into a thousand pieces. When I was unsure of us, I would weigh up the good things against your indiscretions, the wonderful things we shared always winning hands down. But this act tipped the other side in its favour and I knew right then I couldn't look the other way, not this time.

Maybe you're wondering why I'm writing to tell you all this. It's been six months since I saw you and you've been on my mind a lot lately, especially considering today would have been our 1 year anniversary. I just wanted to say...

I love you Jake. That'll never change.

Always,

Miley

P.S I want you to know I've found someone. His name is Travis and I love him. And I'm happy. I hope you are too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it! Please review! It's pretty short but I think he says what he needs to**

* * *

Dear Miley,

I've been sitting on my couch for the last two days with your letter in my hand. I re-read it over and over again and smile when I skim over your retelling of our first kiss and all those other memories I always think about. But then I get to the end and realise how much I've hurt you. And…my heart hurts.

I'd give anything in the world to erase that last goodbye. Anything to take it back. But I know I can't. I know I can't have you. And it kills me.

You want me to say I've moved on? You want me to say I'm alright that another guy gets to hold you and kiss you and stare into the bluest eyes I've ever seen?

Well no. I'm not alright. I'm not happy. I haven't moved on. And all your letter did was remind me that I'm a total failure and a big fat jerk. I get that maybe you were feeling sentimental and all but all you did was dredge up the past.

I know you. You say you still love me but I know that you writing that letter, means I've been on your mind more than I should be.

I know that it means you don't just love me; you're_ in_ love with me.

And until you admit that, you won't be able to truly move on as you've claimed you have.

I look into every girl's eyes Miley and still I always see you. They'll never be enough.

They'll never be enough.

Forever yours,

Jake


	3. Chapter 3

**Two letters in one. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Dear Jake,

I...uh.…I don't know what to say.

What's happened to you? You seem so bitter and angry. You were sad when I last saw you but you looked like you'd accepted it. Like you'd known your fate ever since you hooked up with that girl.

I'm sorry if my letter brought back some memories you wanted to forget but I felt it was the only way to finally close the book on us. You know, closure. Something that by the sounds of it you need.

Despite what you think, I have moved on. I have. I'm not in love with you but I will always love you because you were my first love. Because you are my friend.

I hope you find peace. I hope you get your life together. And I hope you remember that what we had is in the past. It's over now.

Miley

* * *

Dear Miley,

Cut the crap. No seriously. Since when you did become all Zen like – 'I hope you find peace'. Don't give me that. This new calm sensible attitude of yours had better not be for your boyfriend. I'll kick his ass.

Of course I'm bitter and angry. I miss you. Every day. I have to deal with the fact that I can't have you. Every day. I have to deal with you being held by someone else. Every day. Give me one good reason why I should be at peace.

I'll know I've made mistakes. I know I took you for granted, expecting you to always come back when I stuffed up. But at least I have the courage to admit that. I least I can admit I screwed up and that I still want you.

You won't be free until you admit you're still in love with me. I'll always be the shadow in every relationship you have unless you deal with me now. Just admit it.

Jake

P.S I liked the crazy you. Don't change for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm going to keep doing two letters a chapter because they're pretty short. Maybe even more than two in later chapters.  
**

**Hope you like and please review!**

* * *

Dear Jake,

I don't know what you've been drinking (actually I have a pretty fair idea, considering I read about your most recent exploits in the magazines) but I think your so hung up, you've deluded yourself into thinking that there's still something more than there actually is.

And you know what? I take back what I said. I hope you spend the rest of your life pining away for me. I hope you whinge and weep over what_ you _ruined. Over what _you _destroyed.

And we are _so_ not friends.

Have a nice life Jake. You won't be hearing from me anymore.

Miley

P.S Travis is the only one who can make me crazy now ;) Think about _that._

* * *

Dear Miley,

Ah, that's the Miley I know and love. Did Trav finally let you out of your chains?

Sounds like you're the one who's deluded. There is still something here and the quicker you admit it, the quicker you can move forward with my replacement. Or we can try to work something out. Whatever floats your boat.

Really? I won't be hearing from you ever again? Somehow I don't believe it but whatever you need to tell yourself to get through the day. If you stop writing to me, believe me, it'll be more of a blessing for me than you. It might let me not be constantly reminded of my failures and tortured for them every day. But then again, what fun what that be?

And the crack about my drinking? Boy that was _low._

Jake

P.S Don't try and make me angry with insinuations about your love life with farmer boy. Because it totally works.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy! Quite a few letters here...**

* * *

Jake,

The biggest regret in my life right now is sending you that stupid letter!

Travis came by the other day and almost saw one of your letters. I am not going to let you screw up my life once again. Leave me alone.

Miley

* * *

Dear Miley,

I see you've dropped the polite formalities but I'll still be nice and write 'Dear.'

I thought I was never going to hear from you again but it seems you just couldn't let me go. Does that tell you anything?

Well it should.

Jake

P.S I want to see you. Soon

* * *

Jake,

Are you drunk or just stupid? I'm only writing to you to tell you to stop. And yeah, maybe I enjoy having some form of contact with you. After all you used to be my world. Used to.

Miley

P.S I am not meeting up with you. No way. Never

* * *

Dear Miley,

Please. I'll leave you alone afterward. Just a milkshake between friends. What's the harm?

I want to see you.

Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

You mean it? Seriously? You'll stop with these annoying and pointless letters that are only a couple sentences short? I'm going to assume the answer to that is yes.

Meet at my house next Saturday, 2:30pm and we'll go somewhere. But I warn you, you'll only have an hour of my time.

Miley

* * *

Dear Miley,

Can't wait.

Jake


	6. Chapter 6

Miley?

Please talk to me. You won't answer my calls or texts and I know it's probably because you don't want to hear my voice right now but I'm getting worried.

I just want you to know that I love you and that I don't regret it at all. We did nothing wrong.

I kissed you because I love you. You kissed me back because you love me too. And that's all I ever wanted you to know.

What you do with all of this is up to you. If you want to still be with Travis, I'll move on and keep this our little secret. But if you choose me…..God I hope you choose me. Because I won't ever take you for granted again. I'll cherish you and love you till the day I die.

I promise.

Love Jake

* * *

Dear Miley,

I can still taste you on my lips. I can still smell your perfume. I can still see your beautiful blue eyes.

God I'm hallucinating now. I'm out of my mind.

Please tell you've been kidnapped by aliens and that's why you haven't replied to any of my letters or calls or texts.

Because if I was worried before, now I'm in hysterics.

Talk to me.

Love Jake

* * *

Dear Miley,

I went by your house the other day and you weren't there. No one else was either. All the cars are gone and your mailbox is pretty full. Full of mostly my letters. I guess I know why you haven't been replying.

I don't know where you are but I hope you come back soon.

I've left all my letters in your mailbox including this one which I personally hand delivered. I hope that when you get home, you see them and know I never stopped thinking about you. Not even for a second.

Love Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

Travis found out. Had to get away for a week. Just got home. Not ready to talk.

Miley


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a chapter to go! And maybe a prologue. I might do a sequel if I end it the way I'm thinking about ending it**

* * *

Dear Miley,

I've been trying to give you space, hence the lack of letter writing. But it's been two weeks and you haven't said a word. I need to know: Travis or me?

Right now I wouldn't even care if you didn't choose me; I just wish you'd make a damn decision for once in your life.

But if time is what you need, then I guess I'll keep waiting. But I thought you should know I'm leaving L.A soon and heading to New York for the holidays to spend some time with my parents while I shoot this new movie.

I want you to come with me.

Love Jake

* * *

Dear Jake,

I don't know how to tell you this. I've used up at least ten sheets of paper, trying to find the right words but there don't seem to be any. So I'm just going to come right out and say it.

I'm choosing Travis.

He and I are trying to work things out. He understands I made a mistake and is willing to give me another chance. And I need this chance.

I've done exactly what you did to me, to him and I can't be that sort of person anymore. I need to be able to look in the mirror and be proud of the girl staring back at me. I need to be willing of Travis's trust.

I love you. I'll always love you. That'll never change.

Love Miley

* * *

Dear Miley,

I understand. I may not like it but I understand. And now I'll leave you alone. Because being friends with you is simply not an option. It would be just too hard.

I leave for New York this Thursday at 4pm. I've got an extra ticket and I'll leave my offer open until I get on that plane. But when I do, there's no turning back.

Like the Miley star in the sky, my love for you will never die.

Forever,

Jake


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to have this chapter as the first live action one (not written in letter form) **

**It may not be the ending you were expecting but I've left it open for continuation as a sequel**

**Tell me what you think and ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

I re-read Jake's letter over and over again as tears fell from my eyes, dampening the writing.

_Like the Miley star in the sky, my love for you will never die._

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes tight. I'd made the right choice; I had.

But this reasoning still didn't take away the ache in my heart.

Lilly appeared at my shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and despite my protests, more tears slipped out. With a sigh, Lilly plonked herself next to me and took the letter out of my hands, scanning over it quickly.

She put it down after a couple of seconds and looked at me quizzically. "You didn't tell him you broke up with Travis, did you?"

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

"C'mon Mr Ryan, we should really be getting to the airport."

I sighed and shoved the spare ticket into my back pocket, hoping that I had a good reason to use it.

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V**

"It's better this way," I told her.

She didn't look too convinced. "Is it better to live a lie? You broke up with Travis because you want to be with Jake. Don't let him slip away again."

I bit my lip. I had to hand it to her. She sure was convincing.

"Look," she said quietly, taking my hand. "I know I've never exactly liked Jake but I know he makes you happy. And by the looks of these letters, he hasn't been happy since he lost you. Maybe he's changed."

"And maybe he hasn't," I countered. "What if he's the same and we go through all the same drama again and again just so I can get my heart broken?"

"Are you willing to take that chance?"

The question threw me. It was what I had needed to decide all along. Was I willing to risk the possibility of never having him ever again in exchange for having my heart kept whole?

It was a question I didn't really have an answer to.

I looked at the clock. 3:00pm. In one hour, he'd be gone from my life forever.

Unless I stopped him.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V**

I swore under my breath at the clock on the wall opposite me. It seemed to be teasing me. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

I dropped my head and let my blond locks hang in my eyes, trying to hide the tears that had begun to form in them. It was time for all hope to disappear.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and my heart almost leapt out of my chest in joy. Sweeping my hair away, I found myself staring into Lilly Truscott's eyes and as quickly as it came, the burst of hope diminished.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, quickly erasing the glistening liquid in my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Miley told me you were leaving. I came to say goodbye."

"She's not coming is she?"

Lilly looked like she didn't want to answer but eventually she did. "No, she's not."

"Does she know you're here?"

"No," Lilly replied, shaking her head. "I just thought you deserved the truth."

"What truth?" I asked grumpily, staring into my lap.

"She broke up with Travis."

I leapt from my seat. "What? Why, why didn't she come?"

Lilly sucked in a big breath. "Because she thinks it's better this way."

I sat back down. She honestly didn't want to be with me. But…she'd broken up with him which meant….

She was still in love with me.

She might not want to be with me but she didn't want to be with him, knowing she could never truly love him back. And knowing that was enough.

I smiled. It was okay. I was okay. I knew that what I had with Miley was so special, it could never be replaced. That the love we shared could never fade away but she was right. Maybe it was better to love each other this way; from a distance. For now.

"You okay Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." And for the first time in a very long time, I actually meant it.

She sighed. "I envy you Jake, getting to fly away whenever you want to. I wouldn't mind getting away from Oliver now that we've broken up."

"You and Oliver broke up?" I said, surprised. They'd always seemed so perfect for each other but then again so had Miley and me.

Lilly nodded.

A sudden idea came to me. It was reckless and stupid and crazy but hey, life's not worth living if you don't take a risk in a while.

"Lilly I know this sounds stupid and all, but I have an extra ticket. You can come with me and just chill out, get away from everything. Stay with me for a while. Just as friends," I quickly added.

Lilly's eyes widened and her mouth fell so far I was surprised her jaw didn't break. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "You can have clothes sent over or just buy new ones. I'm Jake Ryan, I'm loaded."

Lilly's disbelief seemed to be fading. I could see how appealing a getaway sounded to her.

"Yeah okay," she blurted suddenly, before she lost her nerve.

I could tell by her face that we had better move fast before she piked out. "Cool." I smiled.

We took off to the gates and I almost laughed out loud at the craziness of it all. I was starting fresh, and as I boarded the plane, Miley was the furthest thing from my mind.


	9. Prologue

**So so sorry it's taken me this long to upload. **

**I've been buried under HW but I'm going to try hard to get out as many chapters as I can.**

**The sequel is called _Letters From New York _and the first chapter is up now.**

**Check it out.  
**

* * *

**Prologue – Miley's P.O.V**

I tore through the crowds like a mad woman. But I had to get to him before it was too late. I'd made up my mind after Lilly left and that had resulted in the dash to the airport.

I wove in between luggage and people and finally reached the information desk.

"Has the 4:00pm flight to New York left yet?"

"Yes, it departed 15 minutes ago."

15 minutes. Damn those 15 minutes.

I walked away slowly, now in no need to rush with no place to go. I took my mobile out of my pocket and sent Jake a text, knowing that writing a letter would be useless with him on the other side of the country.

_Jake,_

_I'm at the airport rite now _

_bcuz I choose you. 4ever._

_I'll c u when u get back_

_xxx Miley_


End file.
